Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is a character from the Naruto fandom. Character Sasuke is a ninja from Konohagakure who also served under Orochimaru and Akatsuki for a while. Sasuke was also the last member of the Uchiha Clan until his daughter, Sarada, was born. Ships Het :SasuHina - the ship between Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga :SasuIno - the ship between Sasuke and Ino Yamanaka :SasuKarin - the ship between Sasuke and Karin :SasuSaku - the ship between Sasuke and Sakura Haruno :SasuTema - the ship between Sasuke and Temari :SasuTen - the ship between Sasuke and Tenten Slash :KakaSasu - the ship between Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake :OroSasu - the ship between Sasuke and Orochimaru :SasuNaru - the ship between Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki :SasuSai - the ship between Sasuke and Sai :ShikaSasu - the ship between Sasuke and Shikamaru Nara Poly :SasuNaruSaku - the ship between Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura Family :ItaSasu - the ship between Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha Canon Karin Sasuke befriended Karin after joining Orochimaru and eventually made her a member of his team. Karin had a crush on Sasuke and he told her that he needed her due to her healing and sensing abilities. She had the ability to heal him whenever he bit her which she enjoyed. Sasuke eventually attacked Karin while she was being used as a shield by Danzō. He explained that she became a burden by being kidnapped. However, Sasuke eventually apologized to Karin for doing that. Sakura Haruno While Sakura had a crush on Sasuke for a long time, Sasuke found her to be annoying and even told her that she was worse than Naruto after being placed on a team together. However, he showed signs of caring for her and beat up some Sound Village ninja for hurting her. Sasuke acted cold towards Sakura once he left the village and attacked her multiple times after. However, he eventually apologized to her and they married, having a daughter named Sarada. Fanon Sasuke is one of the most popular Naruto characters if not the most popular. He always places in the top ten in character popularity polls. Sasuke also has a lot of fan girls in real life as many find him to be the most attractive character in the anime. When it comes to shipping, Sasuke is the center of many het and slash pairings. SasuNaru is the most popular slash pairing involving Sasuke but ItaSasu has a decent amount of fans as well. SasuSaku is the most popular het ship involving Sasuke and many fans were happy when it became canon. Naruto Uzamaki Naruto and Sasuke were childhood rivals, although both were connected by how lonely they felt. During school their rivalry was through surface level hatred, both finding the other annoying. They were chosen to be part of the same Genin team, where their rivalry continued. Naruto's crush, Sakura, having a crush on Sasuke, didn't help things either. The two eventually formed a bond, discovering how well they worked together and becoming friends and their closest connection. When Sasuke ran away from the village to kill his brother, Naruto vowed to bring him back no matter the cost and spent three years training away from the village. When Naruto returned to the village and they got word on Sasuke, he immidiatly went out to find him, but Sasuke didn't return. Sasuke and Naruto fight several times before they have to team up and defeat Kaguya. Once Kaguya is defeated, Naruto and Sasuke fight one final time, both destroying the other arm in the process, and Sasuke finally going back to the village with Naruto. Children Sarada Uchiha Sarada is the daughter and only child of Sasuke and Sakura a Genin of Konoha. Like her father, she can use the Sharingan and also uses her mother's Cherry Blossom Impact. Sarada is a member of Team Konohamaru along with Boruto and Mitsuki. She has a dream of becoming Hokage some day. She looks up to both of her parents as well as Naruto and desires to be connected to everybody in her village. Sarada was falsely led to believing that that Karin is her mother at one point due to a DNA test but it turned out that she was actually testing her own umbilical cord and that Sakura is her real mother. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Sasuke tag on FanFiction.Net List Trivia * Sasuke was not planned as a character from the start. Kishimoto was advised to create a rival for Naruto which resulted in him creating Sasuke. * Sasuke would have had the highest grades in the Ninja Academy but he had the lowest cooperation grade which brought his overall grade down. Navigation